


God's Gift.

by teamswanmillz



Category: Grey's Anatomy, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Crossover, F/F, Family, Fluff and Humor, Magic, Magical Pregnancy, Pregnancy, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 01:15:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20685077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamswanmillz/pseuds/teamswanmillz
Summary: Emma Swan and her girlfriend Regina Mills had been searching effortlessly for ways to reverse Regina's infertility potion so that they could have a second chance at raising a baby.  After many trials and tribulations. among lots of "cardio",  abit of magic the couple finally succeeded. Regina decides to spring the news on Emma while she's away on business in Japan. After receiving confirmation from Dr. Robbins the town Pediatrician. Stick around for Emma's reaction and the hilariously fluffy Swan Queen adventures!





	God's Gift.

**Author's Note:**

> Ya'll know the dealio, of course, I don't own the rights to Swen. If I did there'd be plenty of team gay and little team gay babies! The only thing I own is the plot and having the guts to bring in a non-fairytale character into the once fandom, but hey expect that more!
> 
> As well as I, unfortunately, don't own Grey's or I'd of never screw over Calzona (yep still in my feels about that)
> 
> but onto the story! please enjoy and leave feedback!
> 
> Quick shout-out to my loves aka my beta's! Kyna_Winchester and Jeanna and Val! even tho they had no clue about this one they deserve recognition! ily guys <3
> 
> okay for real this time enjoy the chapter!

**God’s Gift.**

_(Chapter One. SURPRISE!)_

Emma Swan was 6,667 miles away on bossiness in Kyoto Japan.away a from her beloved parents, friends. But more importantly her precious family, still in Storybrooke. The moment Emma’s flight touched down, and once Emma got through customs, as well as retrieve her luggage. Emma hailed a cab to her hotel room.

Meanwhile in Maine.

At Storybrooke General Hosptial.

Regina Mills had come in to confirm If she were pregnant, sure she’d had all the obvious symptoms, as well as taken numerous pregnancy tests, but she wanted genuine confirmation, The Queen wasn’t about to trust Walsh with this news so she scheduled an appointment with Henry’s doctor. Arizona Robbins As The former evil queen bounced back and forth in the stiff uncomfortable chair waiting for her name to be called. Letting nervousness consume her inner thoughts. Resulting in her zoning-out completely missing her name being called by Nurse Ovilia.

“Miss Mills!” The nurse yelled out to her for the second time attempting to be patient with The Queen, but slowly losing her temperament. Inhaling deeply the nurse shakes Regina out of her thoughts, Regina blinks Once, looks around confused trying to remember where she is then it dawns on here where she is. Blinking once, twice. looking up at Nurse Olivia. Automatically putting up her mask Regina got up. She straightened her shoulders, faking confidence and Authority she didn’t feel at the moment. When she was in a situation she had no idea what to expect or how to control her emotions. Inside the sterile white halls of the hospital, Regina’s head throbbed under the florescent lighting. Olivia’s voice directing her. Sounding distant.

“Turn Right it’s the first Exam room. 

She entered the room, noticing the examination bench, pamphlets posted on the walls, chairs for the examinee's significant other to sit in, cabinets filled with different types of gloves among other needed supplies. A small sink for washing hands with a pump soap dispenser on the wall next to the anti-bacterial dispenser. As well as a small jar of cotton balls. Every detail or object inexplicably seemed to have caught the former evil queen’s attention. Unaware that Arizona had come in the room, retrieving her gloves from off the box on the wall.

Finally clearing her throat to capture Regina’s undivided attention. Arizona asks curiously in her chipper voice.

“Are you alone Madame Mayor?”

Regina turned at the counter where she’d been ogling at the cotton balls. Fingers itching as though she had a bad case of the hives. “Oh Um” Her gaze cast downward eying the white tile nervously looking for an answer. “I’m all alone this time around Em’s off on business in Kyoto.

Feeling Sympathy for Regina Arizona walked up to the queen and gave her shoulder a supportive squeeze, along with a bright smile. While the nurse stepped back in and closed the door.

“You’ll want to sit up here” Arizona pointed to the exam bench. Arizona’s voice laced with Kindness as usual. “Please remove your shoes, Mayor Mills” came the voice of Olivia.

Regina complied, kicking off her heels. Trying not to dwell on how much shorter she now felt. Handing Olivia her black blazer. “You can keep your blouse on in case it gets cold, but do unbutton it so Dr. Robbins can hear your heartbeat.” Choosing to remove the shirt altogether folds and places the shirt on top of the chair. Stepping up onto the stool and sat on the crinkly paper on the exam bench. Automatically placing her hands to her knees to stop them from shaking. Nurse Olivia took her wrist to check her pulse, while Arizona listened to her lungs through her back with her stethoscope. “Breath in Breath out, Inhale, Exhale, Cough” Arizona asked. Regina followed the doctor's orders and did everything asked of her.

“Your heart and lungs sound healthy,” Blood pressure’s elevated 120 over 80,” Nurse Olivia states as she writes into Regina’s chart, passing it to Dr. Robbins. “We’ll have to redo the reading later on. Most likely due to how nervous you currently are” the nurse says accompanied by another pat on the shoulder. Wishing she had Emma near, She exhaled deeply,

“Now then let us get to the real reason for this visit.” Arizona pipes up. 

“You’d like to confirm that you're pregnant correct?” 

Regina nods her head in agreement, “ I do.”

“Lay back and loosen the waist of your pants, and lift your undershirt please” Arizona was very professional, but still Regina can't help it as her stomach flutters as she complies. Staring up at the ceiling

After examining Regina’s stomach. Arizona informed Regina that she’d be drawing some blood to test for HCG. A hormone that all pregnant women produce.

“Liv hand me a syringe, and some vials please ” Arizona called to her nurse. Olivia reappeared and handed the syringe and four vials to Dr. Robbins. With quick moment and minimal pain, Arizona drew four bottles of blood from Regina’s left arm.

“We’ll send those out to test for serval abnormalities, and conditions, then we’ll let you know in an hour, then you’re home free!” Robbins explained. 

The nurse helped Regina back up, while she processed to get dressed again. And headed back out to wait.

Regina had finally gotten home from her appointment with Dr. Robbins. She had just received quite possibly the best news she could ever dream of, After months upon months of failed attempts at trying to reverse her infertility potion. And she couldn’t wait to tell her son, as well as her in-laws. Saving the big news for her wife last. To think of the best way to inform Emma that their plan had finally worked. 

Once Regina had finally settled down, after coming home from City Hall, as well as her appointment with Dr. Robbins. She set out to work on making dinner for herself, Henry and bean. Usually, she’d whip up something healthy, but since she had good news. She decided to make Henry’s favorite, firecracker shrimp with pineapple fried rice. And for dessert Regina’s famous apple pie served with vanilla bean ice cream.

So as soon as Henry came home Regina had everything plated and ready to eat. Once dinner was done, Regina joined Henry in the living room, and they played a few rounds of team deathmatch, on black ops four. While waiting for the lobby to fill. Regina decided to ask Henry how he felt about having a little brother or sister. 

To Regina’s surprise his eyes light up like Christmas lights, and his voice beamed with excitement when he said. “ I’d love to finally have a little brother, or a cute baby sister to dote over and protect!” Are you and ma trying to get pregnant mom?” He asked smiling excitedly.

Amid all the excitement of the topic, Henry backed out of the lobby and gave his mom his undivided attention. Regina smiles widely and tapped the spot next to her for him to join her on the couch. Henry rushed over and sat next to his mom, and once he was in proximity, she wrapped her arms around him lovingly and kissed his hair, then she took a deep breath and said what she’s been waiting to say. Baby boy I’m so excited to tell you that your finally gonna be a big brother! But I won’t ever stop loving you as my little boy ever! Regina said as tears started to fall from her eyes. Henry hugged his mom back in return, and let her hold him and kiss every part of his face. And once she was done with showering Henry with affection. He smiled wholeheartedly, and wiped away his mom's tears, and said. I can’t wait to be a big brother! I promise I’ll be the best brother I can be! “Have you told gram and gramps yet?!, or ma!? You know she’s gonna flip and wanna come home immediately!” 

Regina giggles at the boy's excitement, and declaration to be the best sibling he can. Regina kissed Henry’s forehead and finally answered his questions. “No I haven’t told your grandparents yet, I thought we could do that together, and then I’ll surprise Emmy after!” 

Henry simply replied with an okay, and then Regina took out her phone and FaceTimed the charmings. When Snow’s face popped up on the screen. Regina and Henry were beaming from ear to ear.

Snow smiled back, said hello then asked why they were so happy. 

Before Regina could even reply Henry excitedly said “go get gramps we’ve got HUGE! News!”

Snow quickly shifted her position, to include David’s smiling face.

David greeted the two, and then simultaneously he and snow asked the same question, that started to kill snow with wonder.

Henry couldn’t stand waiting and just blurted it out quickly. “Mom’s Pregnant!”

Snow screeched with Joy. And David’s smile seems to have grown a million times bigger, as well as slightly traumatized due to his wife’s screams. Once Snow was finally calm enough to speak, the couple congratulated Regina and told Henry he’d make a fine big brother. And said to call them back as soon as Emma knew. Before hanging up Regina made David swear to her that his wife wouldn’t tell the rest of the town, or Red before Emma finds out. 

So as soon as they hung up, Regina sent Henry to bed while she cleaned up from dinner, but Henry insisted on taking care of everything. Flattered Regina couldn’t say no, so she thanked Henry, with a kiss on the cheek and said goodnight as she went up to her bedroom.

After a nice soak in the tub. Regina took out her phone and clicked on her camera. Regina clicked the selfie side of the camera, then set up the right angle to get her full body, Regina placed her hands on her slightly protruding stomach and smiled brightly as the camera counted down. Then snapped the photo for her. After looking over the photo, and feeling content with it. She saved the photo, then asked Siri to send Emma a text with said photo. 

The text read.

“Hello my love, I hope your flight landed safely, Henry and I miss you dearly and hope you’ll enjoy Kyoto even if it’s just a work trip. Find some time to relax, because you won’t be able to in nine months. 💕💕❤️❤️😍😍😘😘 👶👧👩👩👧👦🍼🍼🤰🤰

I love you, I love Henry and I love this baby to death already. Come home soon baby. - all my love Regina.

Wiping the tear from her eye. Regina presses send. She put on her pajamas and decided to sleep on Emma’s side of the bed. 


End file.
